Second chances
by The unknown obsessed fangirl
Summary: What if Tris never died? What would happen then? This is a story where anything is possible. Tris back from the dead? Sure. Chicago go back into factions? Why not? The rest of the group go back into Dauntless? Ah yeah! This story contains truth and dare, a bit of training initiates, maybe even raising a family or two. So sit back and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**OkAy Hi GuYs. FiRsT fAnFiC. SoRrY iF yOu DoN't LiKe. NoT mY pRoBlEm. **

**JUST A BY THE WAY I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. CHARACTERS, STORY (MINUS OBVIOUSLY THE PLOT) AND A BIT OF THE FIRST CHAPTER ALL BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH**

I go to see her body… sometime. I don't know how long after Cara tells me what happened. Christina and I walk shoulder to shoulder; we walk in Cara's footsteps. I don't remember the journey from the entrance to the morgue, really, just a few smeared images and whatever sound I can make through the barrier that has gone up inside my head. She lies on a table, and for a moment I think she's just sleeping and when I touch her she will wake up and smile at me and press a kiss to my mouth. But when I touch her she is cold, her body stiff and unyielding. Christina sniffles and sobs. I squeeze Tris's hand, praying that if I do it hard enough, I will send life back into her body and she will flush with colour and wake up. After whenever- I don't know how long it took me- I realize that she is never coming and put it back across her body, mostly just to cover the two bullet wounds in her chest. I was just about to let go of her hand when I felt something. A squeeze. A very light, low energy squeeze, so light that at first I believe that I imagined it. That all the possible weeks I spent without sleeping have caught up with me in the cruellest way. But then I feel it again. Maybe, maybe I have a slight chance- not even slight, but still a chance- I push my two fingers to Tris's neck in an attempt to find a pulse. At first nothing but then a slow flutter just beneath my two fingers. "Tobias… what are …you do-"Christina starts to ask between sobs but I cut her off.

"She is alive. She is alive." I say. I see her pitiful look and know she is thinking of the sleepless night as well, thinking I must be imagining it. I don't blame her. I would be feeling the same if our positions were swapped. But I know what I am feeling right now, Tris's pulse, meaning she is alive. "Tobias-"Christina starts again but falls into a fit of sobs. I make an impatient noise. I want to drag her here to feel Tris's pulse but afraid if I leave it will stop. "Christina come over here. You can feel her pulse. She is alive." I insist. Christina starts shaking her head still sobbing. Cara walks over to me and lightly puts her hands on my shoulders, slightly pulling me away from Tris. I shrug her hands off and turn to look her in the eyes. "Tobias, please, no one else but us would want that more but Tris is…" Cara turns her head to the side, not able to look me in the eyes anymore. "She is- she is gone. Tobias okay, Tris is dead and no one can fix it." Cara started screaming towards the end.

"Cara please, I will not move unless you take her pulse." I say, willing myself to be calm and not throttle her, taking my fingers away from Tris's neck, gesturing at her.

"Tobias please-"She finally looks into my eyes again and I see tears threating to spill.

"No. I will kill myself if you do not take her pulse." I say feeling horrible. It would be hard enough with her thinking Tris is dead- but she is alive- plus me making threats to stop my life. But if that is what I have to do to make her realize then it will be worth it. Sighing Cara presses her two fingers to Tris's throat. After waiting awhile she sighs again and start, "Tobias, I think you just need-," but her words get cut off by her scream. "She is alive." She starts screaming and I knew she would find a pulse, I knew I wasn't just imagining it. People that I can't recognize at the moment but later remember as Caleb, Matthew and another scientist rushed in to see what the screaming is about.

**OkAy SoRrY sHoRt. BuT StAY tUnE**


	2. Chapter 2

I am a daze after that. There were scientists that had not been memory-wiped running away connecting Tris to a bunch of machines. The only one I recognized is the heart monitor and as the plug it in sure enough a small, soft beat appears. They try to remove me from the room but I wouldn't have it. Eventually, they moved her into a medical room, the one right next to Uriah's and I see Zeke and their mother sitting next to him. When all the scientists had decided that they were happy with Tris's condition they left, probably to discuss how all this was possible. That left me, Caleb, Christina and Zeke, who slipped in to see what this was all about. I barely remember mumbling, "She is alive" to him. I do however remember clearly him asking how and the scientist replying, "Impossible, impossible," over and over again as they took notes on her temperature and the steadiness of her heartbeat. One by one they all left leaving me alone in her room. I know there was a one way mirror in the room like there is in Uriah's and I also know that there would be at least two scientists there at all times. I settled into one of the chairs beside her and grabbed her hand. If possible I thought the heart monitor show that her heart beat went stronger. I smiled down at her face. She was alive! Alive and sleeping. There was a possibility that she would never wake up like Uriah but I didn't let that bother me now. All I cared about was her. And she was still alive.

I must of eventually fallen asleep because I woke up with a joint as the room's door open and admitted Caleb. He looked nervous and tired like he didn't sleep. In his hands he held two coffee mugs and he put one into my hand that wasn't holding Tris's. Then still saying nothing he sank into the second chair, staring at Tris's face like he couldn't really believe it. I predicted that he would say something about how impossible this was or rattle on about how maybe her brain chemistry might be the reason of all this or even just give me an update on what the scientists think but he stayed silent till we had both drained our cups of coffee. Then he simply took the mugs and walked to the door. Once there he turned and said, "You stay here. She is alive because of you, did you know. Before she showed no signs of… well anything. But when you showed up she sensed you. Your presence brought her back. And… Thankyou, I guess." He shook his head and bit his lip as if he was preparing himself to say something. Then he continued, "Look I know you blame me for this because she took my place and I was the one who was meant to die. But- But if she does wake up- I- please forgive me." I looked up at him in surprise. He kept rambling on, "I didn't want- I'm too selfish- But when she went in there- and it's all my fault- I'm so sorry. And it isn't even about then it's also about way back..."

Soon I realize that he wasn't actually talking to me, he was talking to Tris through me. I sigh. "Look Caleb, sit back down. Talk to her. Coma patients can hear you. And when she wakes up you can talk to her in person, okay. She will wake up." And then I add as an afterthought, "Plus this way she can't punch you when you talk. She's not dead Caleb. So you don't need to blame yourself just yet." He looked at me surprised, and I felt shocked myself. Maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't had sleep at all that's making me say this but right now I think what I say was necessary. And not just for him


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime someone brings in a mattress for me to sleep on. They must have thought that the chair mustn't have of been comfortable enough. Whoever it was I must remember to thank them later. When Tris wakes up. That's all I have been thinking for the past days. When Tris wakes up. When she wakes up. That's the only thing that has kept me going through these last days. I haven't left this room since they brought her in here. Someone brings me food each day. Also have to remember to thank them later. Tris regularly gets visitors. Christina comes at least twice a day, Caleb comes every now and then, even Cara came once but I think that was only to check on me. Tris's condition keep getting stronger and stronger each day. Now her condition is steady enough to wake up any second. More scientists came more often now. Checking her breathing, her hear beat, her temperature, her blood pressure. Over and over again. Every time they come in here they give a pitiful look. I guess I looked horrible. I try to avoid looking at the one way mirror as much as possible but now I stared into the mirror to see what everyone does when they look at me. The first thing I see is the massive dark eye bags that dormant my eyes. Then my blue eyes that almost look black. Unsurprising I had lost a lot of weight. My face looks like a disaster. I don't want this to be the face she wakes up to. Instead next time Christina comes I ask her to stay for a while so I can have a shower. I make sure I move as quickly as possible, showering in record time. As I look into the mirror when I come back I still see the black eye bags and sharp cheekbones but at least I look cleaner. My eyes had gone back to the normal dark shade of blue. I sit down in the chair that wasn't taken up by Christina and nod in her direction. In her hands she holds a small muffin which she offers to me. We say nothing but sit there for a couple of minutes. It was Christina who unsurprising broke the silence, "Do you know where I went?" I want to replied but she, again unsurprising, cuts me off. "I went back to Dauntless headquarters. And I went to the table where all four of us sat." Even though she didn't tell me who I already knew. Her, Will, Al and Tris. "And I sat down where I would normally, the middle row to the left and Tris used to sit next to me and Will across from me and Al diagonally from me. And I realized that I was the only one left, Tobias, the only one left who might still make it out of this alive. I sat there for hours remembering. Tobias… how… why does everyone I get close to die? Am I some sort of bad luck charm? What is wrong with me?"

"Christina, no." I said shaking my head. "You are not a bad luck charm. There is nothing wrong with you. Look, nothing bad has happened to me and I'd like to think of you as my friend. Also you are not the only one who make it out alive. Tris will wake up." Christina just looked in my eyes.

Then her voice shaking, "How can you be so confident?"

"I'm not. Tris is though. Her knat for not doing what she is told has reach a level where she is defying death."

"She is divergent. She cannot be controlled." Was all Christina says as she gets up and walks to the door. I thought about what she said, going over it again and again in my head. She is divergent. She cannot be controlled. There is something beautiful about it. For hours and hours after that I keep going over that in my head. I got an idea. I lean forward to Tris now and spoke into her ear. "Okay Tris, listen. This time you are going to do exactly what I say. You are going to fight this. You are going to wake up. In fact you are going to wake up on three. Okay I love you and everyone misses you. On three. " I say gripping onto her hand tightly. "One, Two, Three." At first nothing but then I notice a small flutter of her eyelids. Then a squeeze against my sweaty palm. Another squeeze and another, stronger and stronger. Stronger and stronger. A twitch in her left leg. A soft moan. All and all until finally her eyes opened to show the beauty within. She looks up into my eyes. Her beautiful eyes open and staring into mine. She is alive and awake. Alive. Awake. I gently put my hand on the side of her face. "Tobias." Was all she said but it was enough. "It's okay. Just rest. I'm not going anyway. I love you." She nods and squeezes my hand.

**I know I know. Unrealistic waking up. But sorry. Writer's block. **


	4. Chapter 4

It took the scientist six hours to realize Tris was awake. Six hours of peacefully sitting on the side of her bed talking quietly. She mostly nodded to what I said but every now and again she inputs a few words. When the scientists finally realize they swarm into the room asking a bunch of questions. I soon interrupted them. "What the hell is wrong with you? She can't talk. She just came back from the dead. You're not that much Erudite if you come in here the day that she has woken. Come back in couple of weeks then you can ask questions. Go." They went out one by one grumbling and as soon as they left Tris gave me a thanking smile. "Do you think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?" Asks Tris, and I remember another place and another time where she ask me the same thing. But then she had only gotten beaten up by her fellow initiates. I smile a little at the memory. It was the first time we actually talked- because the one time up on the Ferris wheel doesn't really count because I was on the edge of a panic attack the whole time. This time however she had returned from the dead. "No Tris. Save your energy. And if you did sit up all the scientists would rush back in here and demand you answer their questions." She nods with my word then says quietly, "Tobias I'm so tired. So tired. But I can't go to sleep. Could you please tell me a story so I can go to sleep." She looks up at me with her big beautiful innocent eyes and I know I can't refuse. So instead I go to sit back down on the chair. "No Tobias, here." She says, wriggling to the side of the bed that was the opposite side of me. When I realise what she was doing I go to help her but she was finished. She looks stained, in pain from the effort, but still offers me a small smile as she pats the space beside her on the bed. It took a lot of adjusting for me to get her in a comfortable position, not choking on any of the wires or tubes. Eventually we lay side by side her shoulder on top of mine, my arm around her tiny figure. "Tell me a story Tobias." She whispers into my ear. And I remember a story my mum told me when I was little. It was just after my dad had whipped me with his belt and I ran in crying to her. She took one look at me then picked me up on her lap and told me this story. "Alright Tris, Once upon there in a palace there was a boy whose father had died. The mother was driven onto poverty as in this story men had all the rights. But then she meet a nice man. A man who was willing to marry her to help her. They of course got married quickly after that. Once the mother married the man all the money that this boy's father had was given to the step-father. It was all good for a week but then the mother got terribly sick. She died the day after that. Some say she got poisoned. The boy was left with his step-father and his two ugly step-brothers. They turned the little boy into their slave. Until the boy was eighteen all the boy did was sweep the floors, collect firewood and do household chores while his ugly step-brothers got to dress up and go to the local Princess's parties. Then one day a massager came to the boy's house and exclaimed that the Princess was choosing a husband at her next party. The step-father-who actually believed that his two ugly sons had a chance with the Princess- demanded that they would go. When the boy asked if he could go too they laughed at him then locked him up in the small, cramped closet which the called his room. Through the door the boy could hear his step-father wishing good luck to the ugly step-brothers and the noise of hooves on the pavement only meaning that they were on their way. The boy sank down on the ground. Suddenly a white light appeared in front of him. It blinded him and he had to close his eyes. But when he opened them again his mother was standing in front of him."

"My boy, my sweet innocent boy, she said, what have they done to you. My perfect little prince I will help you get to the party. My step-father, the boy managed to stammered, will he not notice I am gone? My dear he is passed out drunk in his bed, she gently laying her hands on either side of the boy's face, my boy you have grown so big and strong and handsome. You look so much like your father. I am so sorry I had to leave you so soon. I was so blind. Driven by hunger and thirst and the need to look after you I was so blind to your step-father. I did not see the monster within. He married me to take your father's money. And then poisoned me to make sure I wouldn't spend it. My perfect little prince I will take you to the party. But your clothes will not do. She snapped her finger and the boy looked down at himself and found he was in a fine suit with a walking stick and everything to complete the look."

"Does he go." Tris asks me her words slightly muffed from my shoulder. "Does the mother take the boy to the party?"

"Yes, and the Princess falls in love with him. I think the message of the story was that you have to break free of all barriers to get rewards." I say thinking out loud.

"Your mother told you that story." Her voice now sounded drowsy. But her words hit me like a bucket of ice-cold water. How did she know?

"Yes, how did you guess?" I ask.

"Because it is your story. Your mother left when you were young against her own will, leaving you with your evil father who didn't treat you as well. It was also your mother who gave you that statue, your little rebellion. She influenced you to choose Dauntless as the Mother influenced the boy. Once you were at Dauntless you were free as the boy was and you also found love. Just like the boy fell in love with the Princess and the Princess fell in love with him."

"My beautiful Princess."

" I thought we… We discuss this… I'm not pretty." She says her words slow, in between yawns.

"But you are. You are beautiful in my eyes." I'm pretty sure she would say something back but she had fallen asleep. I smile down to her and tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear. But she was. She was so beautiful. Eventually my arm began to grow numb from being underneath her. Then the numbness grew all over my body and the last clear thought I think is Awake, Alive.


	5. Chapter 5

It took six months for Tris to recover completely. In that time everyone had gotten over the memory serum haziness and we ahhh redirected them into another path. Also from watching the cameras Chicago decided to go back to factions. I've already gotten letters asking for when I'll be returning. Tris and I have already talked about our future together and decided that we would return to Dauntless. It seem like the safest, most logical option for us. Together we decided that we would return when Tris recovered alongside with Christina, Zeke and Uriah. And Uriah. Uriah who woke up the second they were going to turn off his life support. I can remember it clearly.

_The scientists agreed to let Tris out of her room for the day for the sole purpose. To say goodbye to a friend. She was leaning on me now heavily but I didn't mind. She had already been standing for ten minutes on her own and that was obviously enough for the day. She had tears in her eyes as we each went in his room to say goodbye. By the time the scientists arrived they were well and truly running down her face. I pull her into a gentle, comforting hug. I also had tears in my eyes but I don't wipe them away as they spill onto my face. Funny at dauntless crying would be considered a sign of cowardice but here it's normal. Zeke and their mother each grab one of Uriah's hands and grab each other's. They start talking- I think it's a pray to him- in a different language as the scientist looks on, a pained expression on his face his hand hovering over the power button to the life support. Uriah is alive. The scientist flips the switch. Dying. Tris turns her head but I watch on determine to torture myself as much as possible with this- I did this. Dead. I wait for the heart monitor to let out a long single beep indicating that the heart is no longer beating. But it doesn't come. This must be some sort of joke. Uriah must be dead. No one can hold their breath for this long. I watch him drown countless times in Dauntless in his fear landscape to know that he definitely can't hold his breath for this long. But what if he wasn't holding his breath. What if he was breathing by himself? What if he was waking up? What if- no I can't do this to myself. He will die. I shouldn't get my hopes up. But to my amazed eyes Uriah opens his eyes. His mother lets out a shriek and drops his hand and instead grabs her son in a hug. Tris, who still wasn't looking. Takes the shriek in the wrong way and doubles over crying. I grab and turn her around. "Look" I whisper gently in her ear. She violently shakes her head her little stubborn eyes screwed shout. "No Tris open your eyes." I whisper again and this time she does. And her jaw drops. Then her whole body drops itself. _

_Apparently the overwhelming emotions for the day wasn't that good for Tris because she had a good weeks sleep after that while I was scare that she wouldn't make it out alive. But at least Uriah was awake. Awake. Alive. _

Anyway now, six months later we are all saying our goodbyes. I sorta zone out though because all these people are just the scientists that looked after Tris. And let me tell you I'm not as warm and welcoming as Tris when it comes to them. Every time one of them walked into Tris's room I thought they were going to say something like, "She's is using all of our resources we have to let her go." Of course that didn't happen but I still didn't like them. When George and Amar appear though I do hug them both in saying goodbye. I wasn't good at this. Both hugs were awkward and clumsy. If it were up to me I'd much rather just nod our heads at each other but it wasn't so I stand here awkwardly hugging Cara who decided she was going to stay to help out. And everyone knew that she and Matt had something going but since she hadn't said anything I'm not bringing up the subject. "I'll be watching you Four. And believe me I don't want to watch you and Tris… kissing." She says, a massive pause into between the two words. I know what she means to say so I just nod my head, "So there's one camera in your room. Whenever you decide to … emm, kiss just write a note and shove it in the camera and I'll turn off the camera, promise." I feel a flush climbing up on my cheeks but I'm grateful anyway so I just nod. I'm grateful when she finally decides to let go of me and wrap her arms gently around Tris. I see her whispering in Tris's ear, probably the same message and I smirk at her blush.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, after what seems like forever, we all load into the truck while Zeke's mom drives. In this truck once you close the doors the back goes completely dark. Like can just make out your hand if it's just in front of your face dark. I hate it. Not the dark. The space. It's so small and I can't breathe. But Uriah has it worse. This space is okay if I don't concentrate on it. Uriah is afraid of the dark. It sounds childish but in his fear landscape the dark was like an animal, covering him, reaching out for him, sometimes scratching him and he was always sure inside his head that it would kill him. It was freaky. I wait for him to hop in the back but he jump into the front next to his mom. I laugh and he just gives me a look like have fun in a small space. And that's when I realise. I was going to sit in the front with their mom. But he took the only seat.

Oh no. I am not going in the back. It's too small. I won't make it. The drive is too long. The. Space. Is. Too. Small. I can't do this. Just as I'm about to melt down or run away I feel a soft hand on my arm. I turn quickly. And there she is. With her outstanding beauty. Looking up at me, understanding in her eyes. Of course she understands. She is the only one who knows my fears other than Amar, who is currently kissing George and Zeke, who had already gotten into the back. "Come on" She lightly said while pulling me into the back with her. Christina was the last. She jumped in and then George shut the door after her, enclosing the space. I hunch over almost immediately. Somehow Tris manages to wriggle her way into my lap so I'm hunched over her. Not that I partially mind. She starts whispering something. I can't heard but after a while I figure out it's a song. And from the tune that she is singing probably a bedtime song meant to be comforting. I nearly fall asleep just then but Christina stops me in my tracks. "Why are you singing Tris?" To what Tris just sighs. "Okay Christina I will tell you one of my fears. It's fear of confinement. To help me out of this fear in my fear landscape I sang. But this time Tobias is here and his presence is mildly comforting so I'm singing to try and get to sleep." I couldn't believe it. Tris isn't afraid of confinement I am. She is lying to them to protect me. I have an awesome girlfriend. "Tobias aren't you meant to be the one singing if she is in fear?" Zeke asks and I try to come up with an answer for that and fail. "I think I sing better than Tobias." Tris says, once again coming to my rescue. And then she went back to singing her soft little song. The rest of the trip was silent other than Tris' singing. I did manage to fall asleep leaning on the wall of the truck with Tris tucked underneath my arms on top of me. It was a very pleasant sleep considering we were in a truck. A very tight, small truck.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up when a bright light suddenly flashes in my closed eyes. Uriah stood at the trucks exit frowning slightly at the scene in front of him. I couldn't understand why until I look at the opposite side of the truck. Christina and Zeke had fallen asleep on each other. I still didn't understand until I realize, "You like her," I whisper to Uriah trying not to wake anyone up. His eyes went wide and he shakes his head widely. Then his mom walks up behind him and whispers, "Oh really so she isn't the Christina you were talking about for over an hour. Oh her hair smells like raspberries. Or oh her skin is so soft." She says in a mocking tone dragging the o in so. I try to smuggle my laugh but Tris feels the vibration through my body and shifts. She turns over so she is laying facing me and scrunches up her faces twisting her hands up in my shirt. I smile down at her violently trying to ignore Uriah's mocking 'awwwwww'. I turn to Uriah and mouth 'I don't want to wake her.'

"So pick her up." To that I nod and gently lift her bridal style careful not to wake her. 'Go get your sleeping beauty' I mouth to him and he gets up in the truck and carefully picks Christina the same way as I did Tris. Then as hard as he can without knocking Christina he kicks Zeke's shin. I wince as Zeke wakes up straight away and with a howl of pain. Then he yells, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BLITHING PANSYCAKE." Quickly I get out of the back and run so his yelling doesn't wake Tris with Uriah right behind. Once I get about two hundred metres away I check Tris. I didn't need to worry because all she did was let out a soft moan and tighten her hands in my shirt. She was still asleep but Christina wasn't. She was staring up at Uriah in wonder. Then he looks down and lean his head in close. At first I thought they were going to kiss but I needn't worry because he just whispers something in her ear then she nods and closes her eyes. I raise my eyes to see Zeke hobbling out of the truck and with his mother's help over to us. "How dare you-" He starts but his mom just cuts him off with a soft but firm hit to his stomach and points at the girls still asleep bundled in our chests. The meaning was clear. Don't wake them. Unless of course you want to die. Only then did I notice where we were. Amity. One of the fields. All the farmers were looking at us weirdly. Of course we were making a scene. I start walking over to the main area for Amity knowing that from there we were going to take the train to Dauntless. I sigh. I'll have to wake Tris up by then. I couldn't jump on a train with Tris in my arms. Then I remember. The train actually stops at Amity- all factions really except for Dauntless so they could actually get on and not kill themselves. I wonder if I'd be able to jump into the net and not wake Tris. I wonder if I'd be able to jump at all. Sure I loss the fear of killing an innocent only for it to be replaced with turning into Marcus but I still haven't gotten over the fear of heights. Or confinement. Or watching Tris die. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that one. Maybe I'll have Zeke push me off with Tris. That would make him feel better at least. He might not kill Uriah then. I'll do that then. I barely remember boarding the train and certainly don't remember standing for a long period of time while it makes its way to Dauntless. But suddenly we were approaching the spot of where we were supposed to jump off. I can jump off no problem with Tris. Zeke and their mom let Uriah and I jump off first with the girls still asleep bundled in our chests. I wonder why Uriah hasn't woken Christina up yet. I mean I'm under strict instructions to let Tris rest as much as possible and to not let her do massive stunts like jumping on and off a train. And she can't carry heavy weights. I sigh this is going to clash with her determined mind but she needs rest. But Christina… she's a different story. Maybe it was just because he like the idea of her falling asleep on him or the fact that he was doing everything for her. That makes it seem like he thinks she is fragile but I know she is more than capable. Then again it's probably because he likes the fact that she's touching him, that he is the one carrying her. I can sort of relate to that. I get ready to jump. Giving myself a head start I run when the top of the building starts approaching just to make sure everyone else has even time to jump as well. For a second I'm soaring through the sky and then the ground connects with my feet and I stumble forwards trying to regain my balance but I underestimated Tris' weight in addition to mine. Just as I'm about to fall I twist landing on my back and skidded a few inches. It hurt but somehow Tris wasn't hurt or awake. My shirt at the back is in tatters but I'm not bleeding so I'm fine. As I turn around Zeke leaps off the train at the last second with barely any room to spare. Now we are all on the roof. Zeke immediately walks over to me. I wait for an 'Are you okay?' But he just bursts out laughing. He doubles over and I kick him in the shin where a rather large black bruise is showing.


End file.
